Cookies
by Scarlet Rayne
Summary: [slightly edited] Kaoru decides to bake cookies for Kenshin due to her jealousy. How would it end up (being the cook that she is), and what would Kenshin have to say? One shot. Plz R&R :)


Title: Cookies  
A short fic I've decided to try. Hehe. Enjoy!  


.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Mmmmn.. This is good, _Real_ good, Megumi." Kenshin complimented as he chewed onto another bite of Megumi's home-made cookies.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
_Humpphf._   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"But this batch is only my _first_ attempt in baking!" Megumi lied, and starting giggling. Showing him a modest look, her high-pitched giggling only went higher.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
_Liar_.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Then you must be a very good baker, Megumi. These are delicious! Very tantalizing." Kenshin complimented yet again, making Megumi giggle even more.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
_Flirting pig_.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Do you _really_ think that they're good, Kenshin?" Megumi asked, in a disturbingly sweet tone.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Being the blur guy that he was, he bluntly answered "Of course! They are absolutely tasty. I really gotta give it to you, Megumi."   
  
.  
  
_Jerk_.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It's been almost an hour, and here she was, being ignored like she wasn't even there, while Kenshin and Megumi were flirting! The only thing that was entertaining her was her long string of curses going through her head.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hoping against hope that it was as bad as her cooking, and praying that Kenshin _was_ just being polite, Kaoru reached out for a cookie, deciding to try Megumi's oh-so-wonderfully-heaven-sent-creation.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
When she tasted it, believe it or not, it _was_ good.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
_Dang_.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Her face must have reflected her disappointment, because Megumi sure as hell saw it. A pleasing and triumphant look spread across Megumi's face, and started provoking her.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
"It's good isn't it? Unlike _your_ cooking, it's actually edible. And we won't get a tummy ache swallowing it down our throat."   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kaoru choked at the sudden insult, and glared at Megumi.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Well, at least _my_ cooking doesn't need _twenty three_ tries plus a _cook book_ to get it perfect."   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kaoru smirked when she saw the look of horror apparent in Megumi's face.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
"First attempt my foot." Kaoru added.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
"H-how did _you_ know?"   
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Well, let's just say I have _my sources_."   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_DAMN YOU Sano!!_

* * *

.  
  
.  
  
"_Why, Kenshin, are they really that good? Ohohoho, I know, it has to be good, because I'm a lil miss perfectionist with a stick up my butt. I know I'm better than Kaoru, because I'm a pompous baboon with a deranged attitude, with a bombastic sense of humor to match my chauvinistic looks, and not to mention someone laughs like a stupi-_" Kaoru's thought s were interrupted by something that was poking her at the side.  
  
"Uhm.. K-Kaoru?" Kenshin called her timidly, afraid to provoke the breathing dragon.   
  
"HM."   
  
"A-Are....you.. o-okay?" Kenshin asked gently.  
  
Kaoru shot him an annoyed look, and stomped off ahead of him.  
  
It was a matter of seconds, when Kenshin's brain registered what Kaoru just did. Blinking, he ran up after her.   
  
"W-wait up!"

* * *

"I'll show that Megumi. Heaven sent cookies my ass." Kaoru grumbled as she reached for the egg. Splatting it on her batter-mixture together with the shell, she tried to remember the chocolate-chip-cookie recipe her mother once told her.  
  
_Don't forget to add in a tablespoon of baking soda. It will help the cake taste better._   
  
Kaoru added a tablespoon to the mixture. But as she was going to put it away, she had an image of Megumi luring Kenshin away with _her_ cookies.  
Feeling a vein popping out from her forehead, she added in _five_ more _tablespoons_ of baking soda.  
  
"Hmm.. I remember there was milk. Ermm.. what was that again.. Ah yes, two cups of milk. Milk, milk, milk, where are you milk.... Shit. I'm out of milk."  
  
Kaoru started to panic. _I need milk! I can't run to the store now.. It'll be too far.._  
  
She looked around her kitchen. Two minutes later, she snapped her fingers, indicating that she got an idea.   
  
"I know! I'll use water! It's practically the same as milk, it's just that it's.. transparent and it's.... not from the cow. Yeah, that's right. Water will do just fine.." She took her measuring cup and turned on the tap water. Filling it up and pouring it into the mixture two times (two cups), she began stirring her mixture again.   
  
She stirred the mixture, added in chocolate chips and then the rest of the ingredients. After when she was done, she shoved everything into the oven.

* * *

.  
  
.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
Kaoru ran to the kitchen. She had forgotten that she had cookies in her oven. Being twenty minutes late, she quickly opened the oven and took out her cookies. Her beautiful cookies. Heavenly, sweet smelling cookies. Delicious, appetizing and scrumptiously tasty cookies. Or so she thought.   
  
_ Disfigured, burnt cookies._   
  
_Why oh why....._   
  
But look at the bright side, no matter how hard you throw them to the ground, it doesn't seem to break into pieces. In fact, it makes a great paper weight. It's so hard, it keeps your papers from flying all over.   
  
She took a small bite from her demented looking cookie, and it was instantly spit out.   
  
_At least we know that it won't attract any insects or bugs.._   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.

* * *

**30 minutes later** (Setting still in Kaoru's house)  
.  
  
.  
  
__  
.  
  
.  
  
"What in the worl-"   
  
"Kaoru? It's me, Kenshin. You called me over to eat something remember?"   
  
"SHIT!" Kaoru cursed silently. She forgot all about that. But what is she going to do now?? She can't give him her disfigured hell-tasting cookies! What would he say?? What would MEGUMI say?? She can't ta-  
  
"Yoo hoo! Kaoru! Are you there?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_Think fast, think fast, think fast...._  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ummmm......... I'm COMING!! It's just that... erh... I'm having some.... technical......uhhmm....w-walking........ problem.............thing."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Technical .........walking problem thing? Kaoru, are you alright? Do you want me t-"  
  
"NO! Urhh.. No.. heh... I'm fine,.. Just give me a couple of minutes, and I'll let you in shortly!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_What am I going to do, what am I going to do, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO??_  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_Two seconds later._  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"OF COURSE!!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kaoru ran to the kitchen, dumped her cookies in a plastic bag, and stuffed them into the fridge. Then she quickly opened her freezer, and there it was, laying in between frozen meat and some overdue ice cream. A beautiful strawberry cheese cake that arrived yesterday.  
  
"THANK THE LORD FOR MOTHER AND HER HOME VISITATIONS!"  
  
She quickly took the cheesecake out from the box, and laid in on a plate.  
  
"Kaoru? Are you okay??" Kenshin shouted from the outside.  
  
"YEAH!! I'm coming!!" Kaoru quickly made her way through the living room to the door. She swung it open and smiled at Kenshin, who was at that moment opening his mouth, about to say something.  
  
"Kaoru! Are you okay? What took you so long to- Say...... Why are you panting so hard? Were you running from something?"  
  
"Me? Running? HAH! Noooooo. I was just.... welll..... Just........ doing............. COME ON IN!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.

* * *

.  
  
.  
  
"Well? How does it taste?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"It tastes great! But it does taste strangely familiar..."  
  
"Heh."  
  
"But anyway, I didn't know you could bake so well! I bet you must have practiced really hard, and had a really strong will to make it taste like this! I'm really proud of you, Kaoru!" And with that, he kissed her lightly on her cheek.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_I'm such an ass..._  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_Damn you, stupid inside-voice person._  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_You mean conscience?_  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_Right, right.._  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Urm.. Kenshin? I-I.. have to t-tell you something.."   
  
"Yeaah?" Kenshin said, giving her his goofy smile while chewing unto the cake.   
  
"I-I... Uh.. I........"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_Just let it out, DAMMIT!_  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kaoru sighed. "I didn't bake the cake."  
  
Kenshin choked. "W-what?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
" _I_ did _not_ bake _the_ cake." Kaoru said it slowly this time.  
  
"B-but.. I thought that.............you....said.... that.. ...I..... why?"  
  
"W-well.. I ... was.."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"I was jealous okay? I was JUST SO jealous of Megumi and her stupid cookies."  
  
"But.. why?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_WHY, why, why, why, why must he be so bloody.......blur??_  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"BEcause, you were giving her all the attention when she gave you her cookies.. And you were practically worshipping her for being such a good cook."  
  
"Oh........."  
  
"YES."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_Annnnnnnnnnd there was when embarrassment crept in._   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kaoru turned her whole body to the other side, so now her back was facing him. She didn't want him to see her crimson-red face.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_Oh great. Now he must be thinking that I'm such a fool. Being all stupid that I was, h-_   
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Silly."  
  
Kaoru whipped herself around. "W-what?"  
  
Kenshin smiled a hundred killer watt smile. _Dayymn he's gorgeous!_  
  
"You don't need to buy me a cake so that I'll give you attention, or make me _like_ you even, if that's what you're trying to do. You have always had my fullest attention when ever you're near or far away from me. I think about you all the time."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And with that, he leaned towards her and gave Kaoru a nice, long and lingering kiss. With cheesecake.   
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..

* * *

A/n: Stupid ending, I know, I know.   
  



End file.
